Evanora Mordo (Wicked Witch of the East)
Background Evanora was born into royalty through King Pastoria Mordo and and Queen Lurline Gaunt as the second oldest of four sisters: Locasta, Glinda, and Theodora. Her last name was infact Mordo but neither her or her parents knew that this was her last name as her grandfather, King Ozroar, kept it a secret from his children Pastoria and Syrus. When she was only four years old her mother was murdered by her aunt the wicked queen Morgana. After the murder of Lurline Evanora met her aunt, Morgana, and cousins Mombi and Singra. Upon meeting her family she began to be manipulated by Morgana. This manipulation resulted in Evanora's heart blackening over time. Evanora officially became the Wicked Witch by poisoning her father and usurping the Royal Throne with the help of her cousins, Mombi, the Wicked Witch of the North, and Singra the Wicked Witch of the South. After years of ruling Oz in place of her father, the Wizard of Oz, who was foretold to defeat the Wicked Witch by Pastoria, arrived in Oz. Seeing this as an opportunity Locasta, the Good Witch of the North, and Glinda, the Good Witch of the South helped Oz exile Evanora and her sister Theodora, who she turned wicked. These events became known as the First Witch War. In revenge for her exile from the Emerald City, Evanora met with Theodora, Singra, and Mombi and they made plans to take control of the Four Quadrants of Oz and find the Eye of Agamotto. This was when Evanora became the Wicked Witch of the East and enslaved Munchkin Land. Prior to the start of the war Evanora's sister Glinda conceived three daughters with the Wizard of Oz Oscar Diggs. The first two were meant to become the Good Witches of the East and West but Evanora murdered them as they posed a threat to her rule. To save her life the third daughter, Dorthy Gale, was taken to Earth by Glinda and left John and Annie Gale who, Oz once loved. Both of them died and Dorthy was adopted by her Uncle Henry and Aunt Em. A second prophecy was foretold that Dorthy would return to Oz and defeat the Wicked Witches. In Oz the war continued to be fought resulting in the accidental death of Singra by Glinda, and exile of Mombi by Locasta. One day Evanora was in a battle with her sisters Locasta and Glinda when the Dorthy Gale prophecy came true and she arrived in Oz via her house. The house fell upon Evanora crushing her and a great celebration in Munchkin Country took place. Biography Early Life (Add more later) Ressurrection 26 years following her death, the Sith Lord Darth Sidious used the Tesseract to come to Oz and with the help of Mombi Evanora was ressurrected with the Silver Shoes coming back in her hideous hag form. All of her wicked deeds contorted her face. She returned and greeted her long lost cousin with joy and proclaimed she knew Mombi wouldn’t forget her. She then asked Mombi how long she had been dead and Mombi told her 26 years. This angered Evanora and she muttered curses to her sisters Locasta and Glinda. She then laid her eyes on Sidious and demanded to know who the hell he was. Sidious told her he was the Dark Lord of the Sith and that he was searching for the Eye Agamotto which he believed to be here. Evanora was stunned by this and told him so you’re what a Sith looks like resulting in a suspicious stare from Palpatine. Evanora asked for forgiveness then told him that her father told her stories about her grandfather Ozroar and that 136 years ago he had created Oz and brought the Eye of Agamotto here containing the time stone which was one of the 6 Infinity Stones unbeknownsed to her.. The reason for this was to hide it from a group called the Sith who were searching for it for if they did find it would do catastrophic damage to the entire universe because they wanted to destroy the universe and recreate it. Sidious hearing this was amazed and said yes he was the dark lord of the Sith but it was not him that came close to finding the Eye. He will tell her it was infact his master’s master Darth Tenebrous who achieved this. He told her that his master Darth Plagueis was the one who killed Tenebrous and that he had killed Plagueis himself. Evanora then asked Sidious to prove he is the dark lord of the Sith and Sidious nodding pulled out the Tesseract which was glowing blue. Evanora will stare in awe at the object and Sidious told her while the Eye of Agamotto contained the Time Stone this cube called the Tesseract contained the Space Stone which is its brother and that he needed to find the Reality Stone, Power Stone, Soul Stone, and Mind Stone to complete his plan. Mombi was shocked as Evanora didn’t tell her about the other five infinity stones. The Wicked Conspiracy Evanora told Sidious that for all of her life she had searched for unlimited power and that she now pledged her loyalties to him forever and would do whatever it took for him to succeed at his plans including betraying her grandfather to ensure that this happened. She then told him how she had poisoned her father just for the purpose of seeking out power and publically manipulated Oz into thinking her sister Glinda had done it as well as keeping Oz under powerful political control. Palpatine listened intently and was impressed by Evanora’s ambition which he saw could even rival his own one day. He told Evanora he accepted her offer and told her and Mombi to take him to the Eye of Agamotto. Evanora agreed entirely but Mombi stopped and told them both that it would probably be better if she reawakened Evanora’s sister Theodora who had died shortly after her clear on the other side of Oz in the west. She did not mention Singra because nobody ever found out where she had gone to. Mombi told him that this would ensure he would have a stronger force backing him up. Palpatine considered everything that was said and agreed. He believed he could learn more about Oz making it possible for him to enslave it in the future. Sidious and Evanora traveled to the Western Castle which had been Theodora’s home and where they began executing their plans. Mombi on the other hand went on a private mission to collect the Gnome Scepter which would allow her to control the Gnome King and his army as well as Oz. Evanora and Sidious's goal was to find the orange ring that had belonged to Theodora and was her power source. When they arrived they came into contact with the Winkies that had abandoned Theodora after her death. The guards tried to arrest the duo but found themselves getting blasted with lightning killing them. Interrogating the winkies, the two eventually found the ring and they brought Theodora back to life. Theodora said she’d join Sidious if he used the Tesseract to travel to another realm and murder a man by the name of Rumpelstiltskin telling him that his dagger was the only thing that could end him. Evanora went with Sidious and the two killed Rumpelstiltskin after a grueling fight. This came with a price and Sidious was forced to take on his powers becoming the new dark one. Evanora and Sidious returned to Oz and showed Theodora the dagger and she joined Sidious. Search For the Eye of Agamotto Before traveling to the Emerald City the trio went back to the Northern Palace where they found Mombi had gotten her hands on the Gnome Scepter. Palpatine asked her what it did and she told him it controlled the Gnomes allowing her to control all of Oz on behalf of the sith lord. Sidious intrigued by this allowed Mombi to keep the scepter if she gave him her magic wand which she agreed too. If the scepter was destroyed the Gnomes would be destroyed with it. Evanora, Theodora, and Sidious set out for the Emerald City in the meantime. When they got back to the Emerald City the three of them searched all over for the Eye of Agamotto before Evanora realized they had missed the Treasure Room. Evanora took Palpatine to the treasure room and it was their that they found the Eye of Agamotto. Evanora immediately went to grab it from its hiding spot but before handing it to Sidious she used it to restore her emerald necklace which was once the source of all her power. Along with restoring her original powers she restored her once beautiful and graceful looks turning back the time with the necklace. Once she was finished she handed the necklace to Sidious bowing. He took and the necklace then lifted up the Tesseract to open a portal. Before he could do this however a blast of white energy shot the Tesseract out of his hands. The three turned to see Locasta and Glinda standing there with their magic sources drawn. Sidious seeing this became angry and demanded to know the meaning of this. Evanora told him it was her sisters and Sidious told Evanora and Theodora to eliminate them. A fight broke out between the four witches with the wicked ones getting the upper hand. The good witches would not give up though and continued fighting. Sidious found the Tesseract and used it to open up a portal while he put the necklace around his neck. The blue portal tore through the roof of the treasure room sucking objects into it. Palpatine ordered Evanora and Theodora to jump through it and they did so. Glinda and Locasta however tried to follow them but before they could Sidious shocked both of them into the wall knocking them unconscious with a single hand of Force Lightning effortlessly. He then messaged Mombi informing her that her two good cousins had been stunned and she was to imprison both of them. Mombi appeared and took custody of the two of them and Palpatine jumped through the portal with the two wicked witches or so she thought. Before that Locasta was able to cast a magical illusion making it look like she was in Mombi's custody which would later help her break her sister out of prison. The illusion allowed her to follow her sisters and their new master landing in Sidious's galaxy and to remain invisible to them. As the trio landed hard on the ground outside of Sidious’s secret base on Coruscant and the portal closed. Sidious inspected the eye and to his great joy saw it hadn’t been damaged. Sidious took the eye and hid it in his base until he was ready to use it. Family Category:Characters